My Sisters' Keeper
by BadWolf7673
Summary: So, this is just a scene. It's nothing special right now, but I plan on starting from the beginning and continuing it. Mostly because Marian has a sister and I need to introduce her to you guys :D Better summary inside!


**A/N: Robin Hood Scene – So this is just a scene that I've had stuck in my head for a while now since finishing season 1 of the BBC Robin Hood series. It's Marian's almost marriage to Sir Guy, and Fineen is her younger sister. Of course, I plan on (maybe) starting from the very beginning to introduce Fineen, but for now, I've got this done and I might as well post it. Hope you like it! OH! And if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know! I re-read it, but knowing me, I usually overlook things like that! Thanks! OH! One more thing, I promise! There's a little thing in here, that's why the rating is M. I don't think it's too bad, I guess, but I just wanted to be safe. If any of you think it's perfectly fine, then I'll reduce the rating.**

Marian slipped the golden brown wedding dress over her head and brown riding leggings. Her younger sister, Fineen, helped her adjust it before finally reaching for the long white bridal veil. Fineen stopped just in front of her sister, who was smoothing the wrinkles out from the dress.

"You don't have to do this, Marian. We can run away with Robin and his gang. We can start a new life! Please don't marry that beast and throw away your future just to protect father and me!" Fineen begged, her shoulders slumping. Marian turned to her, tears welling up in her sky blue eyes. She forced a smile before cupping her sister's cheeks.

"It is too late to turn back now. But don't worry. Soon all this will be over and the King will discover the Sheriffs plot to take over England. We must have hope in Robin. And you must trust me, dear Fineen." Marian replied sadly, wiping away a stray tear from her sister's face.

"But it's not too late, though! We can still escape and rescue father. You don't need to marry him! Please don't marry him!" Fineen cried, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. Marian took the veil and set it down on the bed before she pulled Fineen into a crushing hug.

"Oh dearest, please don't cry. You're going to make me cry. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see. But for now, we need to do as we're told." Marian tried to reassure her. Fineen squeezed her sister harder, letting the last few tears escape her eyelids before she moved away to finish dressing Marian.

Once the veil was on and adjusted, Fineen stepped back to admire her sister. She was beyond beautiful, and Fineen wished that she could be happy on one of the most important days of Marian's life….but she could not. There was nothing happy about this day.

Marian sensed her sister's distress and took her arm into hers and led them out of the room downstairs to the awaiting bridal buggy. It was a bright and sunny day, and there was a bit of a breeze rustling the trees and Marian's veil. Marian hopped into the buggy and Fineen began drawing the gauze like material around the buggy closed.

Fineen sniffed. "I'll follow behind you on Chaska." Marian nodded and watched her sister trudge over to the stable boy and take the reins of a black mare. She easily brought herself up into the saddle and nodded at the guard who was to escort them to the small church in Locksley. He yanked on the reins of the horse that was hitched up to the buggy and they began to move. Marian turned in her seat to take one last look at Knighton Hall, her home, before she would become the wife of Guy of Gisborne, lord of Locksley.

Fineen came into view and that's when Marian turned forward, lifting her chin and tried to keep the tears at bay. She believed she was doing the right thing. If she wanted to keep her little sister and father safe, then she had to go through with this marriage. Even if it broke the last piece of her heart that she had left….

**This is nothing. It's supposed to be my indent thingy where the new part of the story begins. Just ignore it!**

They arrived at Locksley to a crowd of silent and sad looking villagers. They all knew Marian and Fineen, and the thought of the eldest daughter of the old Sheriff marrying Guy was enough to put everyone in a bad mood. But there was bustling going on just outside of the church where all the food was to be served. Despite all the villagers being invited to eat with the soon-to-be-married couple, nobody had the stomach to eat or drink to their health.

The buggy stopped and Marian brushed aside the material to look around at the sight through her veil. Guy was awaiting them in his usual black leather outfit, with his chin length black hair brushed neatly. He stepped up quickly to help Marian out.

"Marian…. You look….stunning." Guy breathed, taking in Marian's slim figure in the dress he had purchased for her and her glowing face beneath the veil.

Fineen rode up near them, scowling down at Guy. "You are supposed to be waiting in the church. What are you doing out here?" Guy dragged his eyes off his bride and looked up to the equally beautiful younger sister, Fineen.

"I was not aware that I had to wait in the church." He replied, frowning slightly and looking back down at Marian.

"Have you never been to a wedding before, Sir Guy?" Marian asked innocently, but Fineen clearly heard the condescending tone directed at the ill-informed Guy.

"I do not often get the pleasure of attending such things, so I wouldn't know." He replied truthfully, looking down with slight embarrassment.

Fineen jumped off her horse and handed the reins to an awaiting guard. "Well, then I suggest you go into the church and wait for her. It is tradition." Guy glanced at Fineen and then took one last longing gaze at Marian before he made his way back to the church.

Before the sisters could speak to each other, Guy stopped at the door of the church, his brows furrowed. "Where is your father? Was he not to accompany you here?" He asked. Fineen and Marian exchanged a small glance, wondering how much they could tell him.

"He sends his apologies, Sir Guy. But he is I am afraid on business in Nottingham. The King is returning, and he must be there to welcome him back." Fineen answered quickly before her sister could say anything. Guy's expression darkened slightly, but he nodded once and turned into the church.

Marian turned to her sister and whispered, "Try to be a little nicer to Guy, Fineen. He is to become your brother-in-law as well as your protector." Fineen scoffed in disgust, shaking her head and brushing some dust off of Marian's dress.

"Do you suggest to me now that I am to be kind and allow a poisonous snake into our home, or allow a robber with a knife at my throat the courtesy of dining with us? I think not, dear sister. I will treat him with as much respect as he deserves, which is none at all." Fineen replied angrily. Marian sighed and walked up towards the church with Fineen right behind her. Her sister could sometimes be so vile towards people, but Marian understood her reasoning, especially concerning Sir Guy.

Soft music drifted towards them and it wasn't until they reached the open door that it stopped and Marian approached the front of the church where Guy and the priest stood. Fineen went off to the side closest to the doors and watched with disgust and sadness as Marian and Guy joined hands. They kneeled before the priest, and the wedding began.

Fineen could not watch. Despite her promise to her sister that she would be here to support her decision, she could not. It was too much of a sacrifice for something so small and insignificant. As the priest began reciting the Latin vows, Fineen quietly removed herself from the church and ran towards the stables. Tears streamed down her face as she reached Chaska's pen and went in. Chaska walked over to her, sniffing her emerald green gown and her face. She nudged Fineen, braying softly.

"Oh Chaska, what are we to do? This cannot happen, and yet we are so powerless to stop it. Marian is giving up her life to rescue father and me, but there are so many different ways to protect ourselves! Why does she not listen?" Fineen sobbed, wrapping her arms around Chaska's neck and crying into the mare's short black hair. Fineen felt Chaska hug her back slightly and continued braying softly.

Fineen stood there for five minutes, releasing the held back tears until she could cry no more. She stepped back and wiped her face, rubbing her eyes and then rubbing Chaska's velvety nose before moving to go back to the church. By now, Guy would be placing the ring on Marian's finger, and she had to at least be there for that.

Half way to the church, she heard a familiar yell and she looked up to see a man running through the tables of food, up the front of the church and into the small building.

"Th king is an imposter! The king is an imposter!" He cried. Fineen frowned and pulled her skirts back to reveal dark forest green riding leggings. She ran up the small hill to the church and ended up beside Robin's faithful servant, Much. He looked over to her, his eyes wide and his chest heaving.

"Fineen, you father and the other lords are in grave danger! It's a trap, set up by the Sheriff of Nottingham! The king is still in the Hold Lands!" He said, looking at all the people in the church. Many of them stood up, looking at Guy and then back to Much. Marian dropped Guy's hand and stepped away from him, her glare clear on her veiled face.

"You lied to me." She said simply. Guy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Much yelling again.

"Marian, you don't have to marry him. You have a choice now. Robin is waiting for you; I will take you to him!" Much said, stepping forward. Fineen and Much watched as Guy leaned down to whisper something in Marian's ear. Both knew it wasn't good by the way her eyes widened and looked to her little sister. Guy moved away from her, folding his hands in front of him and looking smug.

"I must protect my father and sister, Much. I do not love Robin." She said clearly. Much sputtered, looking horrified. He looked to Fineen for help, but she looked equally as confused. Just then, two guards appeared on either side of Much, grabbing his arms. He wrestled a little, but stopped when he figured it would be useless.

"But Marian, Robin-"

"I have made my choice, Much. And I choose Guy. Please just leave." Marian said with finality. Much struggled as he was dragged out of the church, still yelling for Marian and that the king was an imposter. Fineen watched in utter shock and eventually the doors were closed. There were murmurs circulating around the church but Guy silenced them with one yell.

"Marian, don't do this! You don't have to marry him anymore. He lied, didn't you hear? The king is an imposter! Which means that father is still in danger whether you marry him or not!" Fineen yelled, stopping the wedding once again. Guy looked highly annoyed and upset, but said nothing. Marian seemed indecisive. She was now thinking this through.

"Is it true Guy? Did you know about this?" Marian finally asked. Guy looked down at her uncomfortably, his eyebrows turned down.

"Yes, I did know of it, but it does not matter now. You agreed to marry me and now you must go through with it." He warned, taking her hand again. Marian ripped away from his grasp and shook her head.

"You betrayed me and my family. I'm sorry Guy, but I cannot marry you. And I will take whatever punishment that will be awaiting me." Marian said. With one last glare, she ran towards her sister, throwing something small from her finger to the ground. Both of them burst through the doors, running towards the stables.

"Fine looking wedding party you have going on here, Marian." A familiar voice teased. They looked to their left and found Robin smiling over at them.

Marian smiled. "There will be no wedding today." Then her smile faded. Robin looked grim as well.

"We must hurry back to Nottingham Castle. They are going to kill your father. How many other lords have already been killed, we do not know. But we can't risk more lives." Robin said, his horse stamping its feet impatiently. Marian looked at Fineen, her eyes wide and unsure.

"You go with Robin. I will be right behind you." Fineen assured. Marian swept back her veil and ran to Robin who swung her up behind him. The horse reared before they were off towards Nottingham. There were cheers from the villagers who watched and Fineen smiled after them, laughing.

Fineen raced towards the stables, throwing the gate to Chaska's pen open and leading her out quickly. Just as she was to mount though, she was grabbed from behind. Fineen yelped in surprise and began beating on her captors arm.

"Release me, you foul beast!" Fineen screamed. The guard dragged her into the church and the doors were slammed shut and locked before she was released. There were murmurs and loud words of outrage from the people who were still within the church who were now witnesses to the rough treatment of young Fineen. As soon she was free, Fineen threw herself against the doors, yelling for someone to open them.

"Bring her here." She heard Guy call from behind her. She turned slightly to see him standing at the Alter with his arms crossed against his chest. Two guards grabbed her from both sides and dragged her forward before throwing her down to her knees in front of Guy. Fineen looked up at him, panting and glaring at the foul man. Guy looked equally angry and revealed it to all by slapping Fineen across the face. She yelped and fell to the side on her hands, her cheek already reddening.

The witnesses behind them gasped and a few moved forward to do something, but were stopped by the sound of many swords being drawn.

"You sister, Marian, has proved to me that she cares nothing for you or your father's safety. She has chosen the bandits over protection, and she will see those actions punished." Guy said loudly for all to hear. Fineen touched her throbbing cheek and looked up at Guy, knowing already what he was going to do. Her father was to die by the hands of the sheriff if Robin did not get there quickly, and Fineen would be killed by Sir Guy of Gisborne. But Fineen suddenly did not care. The thought of a quick death to keep her sister safe was a welcome one. She thought it strange that she could so easily give up just like that. But it was the thought of her sister and possibly her father safe and sound with Robin that she was so suddenly resigned to her fate.

Fineen sat up, and then slowly stood to her feet. She met Guy's eyes with her own steely gaze. Her sea-green eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and it took everything in Guy to not look away. She was stronger-willed than her sister Marian, he could see that. But there was something else about the youngest that intrigued him.

"Punish me, but do not touch my sister or father. If my death can save them, then do so quickly." Fineen said her voice strong and unwavering. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, letting a silent prayer for her family's safety rise to the heavens.

Sir Guy laughed. It was a deep, chest laugh that sounded pleasant, especially coming from someone who rarely ever smiled or laughed unless it was sinister like.

"Did you think I would let you, your sister, or your father that easily? No, they shall be made to suffer because of their actions today. Instead of your sister, I shall wed you, dear Fineen." Guy said, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. Fineen's eyes widened and she ripped her face away from Guy's burning touch and stumbled backwards. She turned to flee, but was dragged back to stand beside Guy at the Alter.

"If you do not marry me, I will make sure that your sister, father, and those rogue bandits do not escape the castle alive, do you understand? I have sent a messenger ahead of Robin to warn the sheriff that he has been found out. By now, the guards will be on high alert and it will be impossible for all of them to escape alive." He growled lowly. "But if you marry me, I shall spare you father and sister from hanging for their crimes."

Fineen felt her strength leave her and she stopped struggling. She knew Guy was a deceiver, but she vaguely remembered seeing a guard ride out just as Much arrived to warn us and stop the marriage. Robin could never have caught up to the messenger.

"You lie; you cannot protect me or my family. If I marry you, the Sheriff will spare me, but will use Marian and our father as an example. You do not have that kind of favor with the Sheriff to spare the lives of so called 'traitors'." Fineen spat, trying to find a way out of this. But she knew she was grasping at straws by the way Guy looked down at her.

He shrugged. "I may not have as much favor with the Sheriff as you say, but the least I can do is to keep your sister and father from hanging. Are you still so sure to give up this opportunity, small it may be, to save them?" He mocked, his dark eyes raking over her hungrily. Fineen shivered and dropped her gaze, feeling suddenly small and bare under his perusal. Fineen felt that he spoke the truth. Guy had hardly any influence in the Sheriff's decisions, but she was sure that even if Marian and their father were arrested, they would at least be saved the death penalty and the humility of being treated like low class citizens.

Fineen finally looked up at Guy who had a small smirk on his lips and his dark eyes revealed that he had won. Without further hesitation, Fineen nodded and was instantly forced to her knees before the priest. Guy kneeled down beside her, smirking and took her hand in his. Fineen nearly snatched her hand away, but Guy squeezed it in warning, making her wince. When she no longer showed signs of defying him, he nodded once to the priest who again began his recitation of the wedding vows.

Fineen couldn't breathe. This all had to be some strange nightmare. She wasn't about to marry Guy. They were all back at Knighton Hall, living peacefully. Marian and her father were safe. Robin was back and now the lord of Locksley again. He had proposed marriage again to Marian, and Fineen was to be married to Will Scarlet. They were happy. They were safe. King Richard was on his throne and the vile sheriff, Sir Guy, and his other conspirators had been hanged and England was whole.

Guy stood up, but Fineen remained on her knees, her eyes wide and tears silently falling down her face. Guy roughly pulled her up and then turned her to face him. She looked scared, and Guy felt a sharp pang in his chest at the way her hands trembled in his. He nearly called off the wedding, but he knew that he could not do that. Not after what Marian did to him. This was both revenge and a punishment directed at Marian. She would pay dearly for embarrassing him at the Alter. And at that thought, Guy's anger returned and he thought that having Marian's young sister to keep his bed warm at night was enough to keep that hatred burning.

"Do you have the ring?" The priest asked, his face grim and sad as he glanced at the poor, trembling girl. She was much too young to be marrying a man like Sir Guy of Gisborne. But he could say nothing.

Guy reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Marian had removed from her finger and threw at Guy. It was simple gold band with four large and expensive stones in it. He slipped it onto her left ring finger and looked up to see Fineen stare blankly at their joined hands, the tears still falling down her ashen cheeks.

The priest then asked the question that Fineen had been dreading, and Guy had been anticipating.

"I do." Guy said without hesitation. The priest now asked Fineen who was still staring blankly at their intertwined hand. She did not answer, and again there were whispers amongst the witnesses.

"Remember what will happen to your father and sister if they should survive the sheriff's attack." Guy whispered warningly. He felt her tense and she blinked rapidly, finally raising her gaze to his.

"I do." She whispered. The priest sighed and then proceeded to wrap a cloth around their intertwined hands, finishing the wedding nuptials.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, nodding and then stepping aside. Guy leaned down slowly, his mind suddenly wondering what it would be like to kiss the youngest daughter of Sir Edward. He had kissed Marian once, and that had been heavenly. Fineen's eyes fluttered closed just as his lips met hers. His senses spiraled out of control and it took everything in him to pull away from the small, trembling girl.

There were a few acknowledging claps but they didn't last long and soon the doors were opened to let in the tantalizing smell of roast pig and mutton. Guy placed Fineen's hand on his arm and they walked out of the church and into the awaiting mass of tables piled high with food. There were a few gasps and yells of outrage at the sight of Fineen at Guy's side. They all knew instantly that Guy had forced their dearest Fineen to marry him.

"Well, get on with the feast! I shall take the new Lady Guy of Gisborne of Locksley to her new home." He announced. Fineen froze, looking up at her new husband and feeling jumpy. It was tradition for the newlyweds to feast with their people and then go to their home to their wedding bed. The servants would be released from their duties and a week of celebration would occur in the village.

Without further words, Guy dragged Fineen over to his horse. He helped her into the saddle and climbed up behind her. He leaned forward a bit, catching a whiff of her perfume.

"It shall please me greatly to take Lady Marian's sister to the marriage bed." He whispered in Fineen's ear. She shivered, biting her lips to keep the cry of disgust from escaping her lips. He turned her face towards his and crashed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth to open to explore it. Fineen whimpered against him, clutching his leather jacket and trying to push him back.

Once he was satisfied, he broke the rough kiss and kicked the horse into a gallop. They rode off up the hill towards Locksley House. Fineen had to lean back against him to keep her balance and avoid falling. Her heart was racing and she could feel Sir Guy's breath upon her cheek. The thought of him anywhere near her, frightened her and she instantly felt sick.

They soon arrived at the familiar manor and rode into the courtyard. The few servants who stayed behind to prepare the house for the new Lord and Lady were quickly making their way out. Guy slid off the horse and helped Fineen down. He held her close to his chest, staring down into her sea-green eyes and dark chocolate brown hair.

He raised his hand and pulled his glove off with his teeth before reaching up to caress her face gently. Fineen flinched and turned her head away from his touch, however gentle it was. Guy laughed a bit before bending and sweeping her off her feet and carrying her towards the door. Once they crossed the threshold, Guy set her down and loosened his grip for a split second. It was all that Fineen needed. She punched him hard, knocking him back outside. Fineen took that momentary freedom and fled towards the servants quarters, knowing there was one door back there that locked.

Guy roared in anger, rising to his feet swiftly and running back into the house. He heard a door slam in the servant's quarters and stomped over there, opening each and every door before he finally came to one that was locked.

He kicked the door. "Fineen, open the door!" He yelled, his teeth clenched and his breathing erratic. He touched his nose, just realizing that it was throbbing. Blood came away and his rage increased.

"Fineen, if you do not open this door, I will break it down and you will be sorry!" Guy growled, clenching his fist and wiping at his nose with the other. Inside the room, Fineen had already pushed a dresser in front of the door and was looking for a place to hide. There was no window, which was odd, but more than that, it made her even more scared. She felt like a rabbit trapped in its hole with a wolf just outside.

He banged on the door, making her jump. "I'll give you one last chance, wife! If you open the door, I will lessen your punishment. Do not let this opportunity pass by." He called through the door. He pressed his ear against the wood, listening to her shuffle around, trying to figure a way out. But she said nothing, and that was answer enough.

With a large breath, he moved back to the other side of the hallway and then threw his entire weight into the wooden door. It splintered, making Fineen yelp in surprise and fright. She moved away from the door, staring wide eyed at it, and wishing she had not made him angry. But she had made her choice, and now she had to suffer the consequences of those actions.

It was silent for a few moments before he slammed his body yet again into the door, a piece of the door falling in. Fineen saw Guy peer through the small opening, looking for her. When his eyes alighted upon her, he growled and attacked the door with more gusto.

"I will enjoy taking you to bed very much, Lady Fineen. You will regret you decision to anger me on this night. I will make you scream for mercy, but you shall not get it. Not until I am thoroughly finished with you!" Guy yelled as he once more crashed into the door, breaking it open and throwing the dresser in front of it aside. He brushed his hair back, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was panting. Fineen sank to the floor, trembling before the large man. He moved towards her and that's when she began to cry out.

"Please don't do this! I did not mean to anger you. I will do whatever you say!" Fineen begged. Guy ignored her pleas and forced her to her feet by yanking on her hair. She cried out in pain and stumbled out the door as he continued to make her move by her hair.

They reached the stairs and Guy pushed her up them, pulling her up by her hair every time she stumbled to her knees. Fineen continued to beg him to release her, crying and scratching at Guy's gloved hands. But he did not loosen his grip on her. When they reached the landing, he threw her to her hands and knees. Fineen cried out and did not try to get up.

"Get up…" Guy said quietly, but with enough authority to make anyone's resolve to defy him whither. Fineen slowly lifted her throbbing head and leaned heavily on the wall as she struggled to her feet. Once she was up, Guy grabbed her arm and dragged her to the farthest room and threw her in, closing the door behind both of them. He locked it and turned to the trembling, sobbing mess behind him. He neared her body to put her onto the bed, but before he could even touch her, Fineen lashed out at him, punching him hard in the jaw again. He stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his footing and grabbed for her. Fineen, in a rush of adrenaline, slapped his hands away and kicked him in the side of the head.

Guy roared at her and threw a punch, but missed her by a mere inch as she ducked, held his arm back where it had swung, and punched him hard in the kidney twice. He ripped away from her grasp and went to punch her again but she had swung a foot to hit his face. Guy caught it, and sneered viciously at her surprised face. He threw it to the side and went to grab her waist when her foot came around again and hit the other side of his temple. He stumbled to the side into the wall, groaning. But he did not give up. He would have Fineen if it was the last thing he did.

Fineen turned away from him and rushed towards the open window, getting her foot onto the sill just as Guy's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Fineen placed her feet against the wall in front of her and pushed upwards, managing to flip around over his head and landed behind him. Before he could turn around, she put her boot to his back and kicked him forward. He hit the wall hard and fell to his hands and knees.

Fineen stumbled back a few steps, panting and spent, thanking her sister for teaching her early how to defend herself. Guy groaned and struggled to lift his head up and stare hard at her. He reached for the window sill and pulled himself up, wincing as he did so. He made no move to go after her again, but nonetheless, Fineen still backed up towards the door slowly, unlocked it and proceeded to open it. When she turned slightly to look out the door, Guy moved at lightning speed and grabbed her, crushing her against his chest with one arm. With the other, he slammed the door shut and locked it again.

Fineen struggled, unable to use anything around her or the rest of her depleted strength as leverage. "Release me, you beast!" She screamed, squirming as he pulled her towards the bed with renewed vigor. He threw her onto the soft bedding and quickly pinned her beneath him. Now, all that she was able to do was scream at him, and even that was silenced when he ripped a piece of her gown and tied it over her mouth.

"Now, shall we see what is underneath this pretty little gown? Your sister is known to be the most beautiful woman in all of England, but few have seen you. You, little Fineen, surpass her beauty by far." Guy whispered lustfully, tracing a gloved finger across her cheek. Fineen shook her head, struggling to move even just a little bit, but he was thrice her weight and beyond livid.

The first thing he removed was his last glove. It landed near the door and soon he had her wrists tied together with another strip of her dress. He sat up, still straddling her to reach for his boots. He removed them and as he did, he pulled a small curved dagger from one of them. He held it like a long claw and placed the tip of it against her bare chest. He lifted it slightly before dragging it down her bosom all the way to her stomach. Fineen flinched, but the blade did not touch her skin. Her dress and corset were torn in half and Guy proceeded to rip away the rest of the fabric from her body until all she had left were her leggings.

Guy stared down at her slim, muscled form. Her chest was heaving and her teary sea-green eyes begged him not to go further. But he no longer cared. She was his, and he would take what was his without mercy.

Guy removed his leather jacket and then his shirt before leaning down onto Fineen's small frame. The skin on skin contact was electrifying and Guy took in a sharp breath. He felt Fineen shiver beneath him. Her breasts were perfectly round and plump, especially for her age. They fit easily in the palms of his large hands. His mouth moved along her jawline down to her neck. He kissed and sucked on the soft skin gently, reveling in the sound of her short, heavy breaths. He moved further, kissing her shoulder. Fineen released a moan, and instantly regretted doing so. Guy laughed and lifted himself up. He removed his pants and then worked on removing her leggings. She was a beautiful, wriggling specimen underneath him, and he would enjoy taking everything she had from her.

"Now, shall we begin?" Guy whispered, forcing her legs apart and leaning down upon her. Fineen whimpered squeezing her eyes shut as he continued to kiss her exposed skin. Finally, without any more hesitation, Guy forced himself into her hard.

Fineen remembered herself screaming and begging for Guy to stop until she had passed out into a painful ecstasy. He had kept to his word. He would not be releasing her until her was thoroughly finished.

**This is nothing. It's supposed to be my indent thingy where the new part of the story begins. Just ignore it!**

The next morning, Fineen awoke to the sun filtering in through the partly opened windows. She shifted slightly, feeling the soft fabric of the bedding on her bare skin. And that's when she felt it. She gasped in pain as she continued to flip herself slowly to her back. Her lower body was sore and she could feel some bruises making their ugly entrance upon different places of her body. Her head felt like it was on fire, and her voice was gone.

Memories and images from the night before resurfaced suddenly and Fineen placed a hand over her mouth as silent sobs wracked her body yet again. Guy had forced himself upon her, even though they were married. But this was not how she imagined her wedding night to be. At that thought, she remembered Will Scarlet, the man she was supposed to have married; the man who was waiting to marry her until he had enough money to provide for her; and now that future had been cruelly ripped away from her when Guy had ripped her apart.

The door opened suddenly and Fineen sat up as quickly as her bruised and broken body would allow her, bringing the sheets up to her chest. Guy walked in, half dressed and looking tamer than he had been last night. His grey eyes took in her frail figure cowering on the bed before him and something deep inside him felt remorse and guilt for being so rough. But he did not let it show. He would not reveal to Fineen that he felt ashamed.

Guy stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. He had a wooden tray filled with food in his hand and he moved to set it on the bed near Fineen. She scooted to the far edge of the bed, away from him, her teary and exhausted sea-green eyes filled with suspicion. Guy noticed her reaction and mentally cringed. He had known Fineen just as long as he had known Marian. And he had done everything within his power to make sure that neither of them was ever hurt by anything, including by his own hand. It now pained him more than anyone to see Fineen shy away from his approach.

"Here, you must eat." Guy said gently, setting the tray of food on the bed. Fineen eyed it carefully, glancing up at Guy to see if this was some sort of trick. He had always been nice to her, and she had believed that he could change, especially when Marian begged him to try and be a better man. But last night had reminded her just how ruthless and cruel men who were power-deranged treated people, even those they had sworn to protect.

Fineen shook her head, wrapping the sheet tighter around her shivering body. She did not trust her voice to defy him clearly without sounding like a frog in the process. Guy frowned, looking away from her face finally to the rest of her body that was still exposed. There were six or seven large and ugly purple bruises covering her thighs, arms, and neck. Even from here, he could see the stark contrast of red on the silky white sheets covering her body. He could only imagine what the rest of her body was looking and feeling like, and the guilt was suffocating. He could not stand to look at her anymore and he turned away, grabbing his jacket and shirt from the floor before opening and slamming the door behind him. He needed to go for a ride.

Fineen allowed her shoulders to slump and her body to continue to shake and tell her where all the bruises and soreness was. She sneaked a glance at her lower body and nearly puked all over the bed. She was covered in dried blood and she now saw that the sheets beneath her and on top of her were also in the same state. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she shook her head, pitying herself. Waking up after your wedding night was supposed to be one of the best mornings of a young newly-wed couple, or so the experienced wives of the villages told her. Soreness was to be expected, but other than that, it was meant to be a week filled with love and future plans. The way she felt waking up now had been far from her mind then. Guy was not a gentle lover, and Fineen knew that he never would be, even if he wasn't in a blind rage.

Wiping away the tears, Fineen finally slid her legs slowly off the edge of the bed and stood, wobbling on what felt like newborn legs. She managed to stiffly walk around the bed to find her torn gown and petticoat still lying on the floor. Fineen made a move to bend to grab them, but instantly stifled a yelp and straightened. She took in slow, deep breaths before she moved towards the wash table beside Guy's side of the bed, and poured some water into the basin. There was a cloth and she slowly and carefully cleaned herself up before moving to the other side of the room.

Fineen found the wardrobe and pulled it open. It was not her home, but knowing Guy, he would've made some arrangements for clothing to be put in here. Just as she guessed, she found four gowns, with slits all the way up the sides of them to make it easier to run and ride. On the shelf there were ridding leggings that matched each of the dresses as well as some new petticoats and other underclothing.

Fineen touched the dark purple one with a high collar, knowing that these had been meant for Marian to wear and thank Guy for. But now they belonged to her.

At the thought of her sister, Fineen grabbed the purple dress and the brown leggings and a white corset from the shelf and brought them to the bed. She needed to see her sister and her father. To tell them that she was alright and that everything would be fine. She knew that everything was not truthfully alright in her own heart, but she had to reassure her family that things would be fine.

As quickly as her body would allow, she slipped the corset over her head, tying it up in the front speedily. She then unfastened the slips on the dress before stepping into it. The gown was made of the finest material she had ever felt and she took a moment to brush her fingers across the sleeves. _These must've cost a fortune…_ She thought mildly, but then again, the sheriff and Guy had enough money to purchase a whole kingdom, if not all of England. Fineen brushed aside the thought and with great difficulty and pain, she managed to finish buttoning herself up. She found her boots underneath her torn undergarments and pulled her leggings on before she slipped them on.

Fineen went to the door and nearly flung it open in her haste, but she stopped and leaned her head against the wood, listening to the quiet house. Distantly, she heard the village awakening from the open window, but other than that, nothing was transpiring outside the room. But, she still opened the door slowly and peeked up and down the hallway, holding her breath to make sure there was nothing out of place. Guy had a knack for appearing silently out of nowhere, and she knew he would not be gone long. He did not want to leave his prize alone to her devices for very long.

When the coast was clear, Fineen moved into the hallway and closed the door silently behind her. She walked slowly towards the stairs, wincing at every creak and groan of the wood beneath her feet. Despite her efforts to stay silent and knowing the house was empty, she still felt like the whole village could hear her trying to make her way to freedom. But truthfully, they would commend her for at least trying to escape the vile man that was now her husband.

Fineen reached the door and swung it open, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden morning light before stepping out into the courtyard. It was quiet, if not peaceful, but that did nothing to calm her nerves. Guy could return at any moment and she feared his reaction to her being up and about by herself. Fineen needed to flee to Knighton Hall quickly.

Forcing her sore muscles into a light jog, she circled the front of Locksley Manor to the stables. A young stable boy stood by the door to one of the mares, petting its nose gently. When the boy heard her approach, he turned and bowed automatically before scurrying off to his duties. He knew that Lady Guy of Gisborne was nicer than her husband, but he did not wish to be caught giving a horse to the new Lady of the manor.

Fineen opened the stall and gently pushed a bit and bridle onto the chestnut gold mare, leading it out into the warm morning sunshine. She did not have time to put a saddle on the mare, but it did not matter. Fineen had ridden bare-back for as long as she could remember, especially when Marian and her went for rides together in the countryside. Fineen allowed a smile at the thought, but quickly brushed it aside when she distantly heard the sound of hooves nearing. Using a small bucket near her, she launched herself up and swung her right leg over the mare's back. Now sitting as comfortably as she possibly could without wincing at every movement of the horse, she squeezed the mare's flanks and they travelled towards the back of the manor, deciding to take a short-cut rather than go past the suspected danger that waited behind her.

Fineen picked her way through the countryside and small patches of forest until she finally crested the last hill and was staring down upon her home. Unwanted emotion welled up inside her and she had to take a few shaky breaths before she managed to maneuver the horse down the hillside and into the tiny village. She could see Knighton Hall from here, and it took everything in her not to just kick the mare into a gallop and fall into her father's arms. She needed to think of something to say. She needed to tell him what had transpired after Marian had left Guy at the Alter. They both obviously knew that Fineen did not return with Robin and Marian back to Nottingham. Fineen had simply disappeared, and she knew that they would both be worried about her.

She trotted past a few villagers who nodded at her in acknowledgement before moving onto their morning business. When she finally arrived at her home, the door opened and out stepped her father and sister, both equally looking relieved and anxious at the sight of their dear Fineen.

Fineen dismounted and ran to her father and sister's awaiting arms. Before she could stop herself, a sob escaped her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill over. She needed to stay calm, if not for her sake, then for her family's sake.

"Oh, my dear Fineen…. Where have you been? Robin has sent his men far and wide searching for you. Why did you not send word to us that you were alright?" Sir Edward asked after a moment and pushed Fineen back a bit to look into her sea-green eyes. Fineen looked exhausted and burdened with a great weight beyond what she was able to endure. Marian looked worried but said nothing. She had spotted a few bruises on her sister's slender neck, not hidden by the high collar of the costly gown she wore, and dreaded the explanation that was sure to come concerning those particular kind of bruises.

"I-I am sorry father. After Marian left with Robin, I had to finish a few things before I…before I went after her." Fineen stammered, not wanting to reveal the whole truth yet, not until they were safely inside, away from prying eyes and ears.

Marian understood her hesitation and quickly ushered all of them inside the house and close and locked the door behind them. She grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and wrapped it around Fineen's shoulders. There was a bit of a morning chill, but Fineen felt like she was about ready to be turned into ice. Fineen thanked her; suddenly shivering now that a blanket had been placed on her, her teeth started chattering.

"Marian, bring something warm to drink for your sister." Edward said guiding Fineen over to one of the chairs and helping her sit. Fineen suppressed a whimper of pain as she sat, but she could not hide the wince that contorted her delicate features from her father's watchful eye. He frowned slightly, but stayed silent until Fineen was ready to tell them everything that had happened to her since yesterday.

Marian returned with a wooden cup, handing it over to Fineen. "Here you go. Drink up, sister." Marian whispered. Fineen thanked her and took a few timid sips of the warm drink she recognized as a special blend of herbs and honey that her sister had learnt from their mother. It warmed the belly quickly and soothed any aches and pains. Fineen sighed in relief as the sharp pang of discomfort in her lower abdomen slowly disappeared.

"Why weren't you there? You said you'd be right behind us, Fineen. What did Sir Guy do to you?" Marian asked suddenly. Sir Edward shot his eldest daughter a warning look before placing a hand on his youngest daughter's arm.

"You do not need to answer right away. You're exhausted, I can see, and you need your rest." He said, again looking pointedly at Marian. She rolled her eyes, sighing, but said nothing. Fineen felt suddenly uncomfortable and she wondered how she was going to tell them. She needed to; she could not keep silent for very long. They were either going to find out from her, or from someone else.

"It is fine, father. You both deserve to know the truth about what happened. But, please promise me that you will not do anything rash. I did this to protect all of us and I do not want…." Fineen faltered her voice cracking slightly as she stared into her mug and the tears fell. Marian glanced at their father, her gut suddenly telling her that what Fineen was about to say was not good.

"What happened, Fineen?" Sir Edward asked gently. Fineen took in three deep breaths, closing her eyes against the sudden emotions roiling within her. She felt dizzy, but she would not keep her mouth closed.

"Sir Guy, after Robin and Marian left, brought me into the church and threatened to kill you both. But, I told him that I would give up my life to save yours. He laughed and said that my family would not be let off so easily and he…. He forced me to marry him in Marian's stead, threatening to kill all of you in Nottingham. He had sent a messenger just when Much arrived to try and call it all off. If I did not marry him, you both would not be here and Robin would have lost." Fineen said through tears, keeping the sobs at bay. She did not dare to lift her head to see her sister's and father's reaction, but she knew in her heart that they were horrified, but in a way, somewhat grateful that they were all still alive, if not a little broken.

"Fineen, did he….?" Marian started to ask, but left the question open, already knowing the answer. Sir Edward and she both feared the worst, and when Fineen nodded, their fears were confirmed. No matter how they looked at the situation of what happened between Sir Guy and Fineen, what the man did was unforgiveable.

"Where is he now? How did you escape?" Marian asked hurriedly, standing to grab her cloak. She then thought better of a better idea and raced upstairs, slamming her door behind her. Sir Edward stood, frowning and moved to go after Marian, but Fineen stopped him. She knew exactly what her sister was going to do. And her first thought was to just let it happen. But as her thoughts continued, she knew that she could not let Marian carry out her plan.

"I'll go talk to her. She's about to do something rash and I do not want her getting hurt." Fineen said quietly. Her father tried to protest, but saw that her daughter could not be swayed and allowed her to leave. Fineen climbed the stairs carefully, wincing at the slight pain in her thighs. It was not as bad, but she could still feel it.

When she reached Marian's door, she didn't bother to knock, she just opened it and saw Marian just drawing her hood.

"Marian, you promised not to do anything rash." Fineen said calmly, closing the door and moving to sit on the bed before she collapsed. Marian scoffed, tucking her dark curls into her hood and making sure she had all her weapons properly concealed but easily accessible.

"I promised that _I_ would do nothing rash. That did not include the Night Watchman. I shall tell Robin and his men of Sir Guy's treacheries. He deserves everything that's about to come his way. And no, Fineen, you cannot convince me to stay here and sit idly by while my only sister continues to be abused and taken advantage of by that man!" Marian said, her voice rising in frustration. Fineen felt the held back tears sting her eyes once more as she watched her sister reach for the mask that lay beside her on the bed. Marian glanced at her sister's downcast eyes and suddenly felt sorry for her. Before Marian finished her outfit, she drew back her hood and sat down next to her sister.

"Fineen, I can't let you stay with him. I don't care if our entire family is hanged, I will not let that man touch you again. He's already taken so much away from you. You're too young yet and –"

Fineen stood with a huff and walked over to the open window. "Do not tell me, dear sister, that I am too young to be willing to give myself up for the sake of my family. You do that every day as the Night Watchman. And I want to do something for you and father for a change. I'm tired of standing idly by, not knowing whether or not you'll come home each night safe and sound. It was only a few weeks ago that you were severely injured and you died, Marian. I thought I'd never see you again…" Fineen said angrily, turning to look pointedly at her sister. Marian pursed her lips into a grim line, her left hand discreetly touching her tender abdomen where Guy's blade had pierced her. The memory was still fresh, and occasionally she would feel the sharp pain of the still healing wound every time she moved to fast.

Fineen shook her head, looking back outside into the courtyard and a little ways beyond. Sometimes the way Marian threw her life in danger so carelessly and then expected Fineen to stay at home safe, frustrated and angered her beyond imagination. Marian may be the oldest, and perhaps the wisest, and even that was debatable, but there were two people – no, more than two people – who cared for her more than anything and did not want to see her get hurt again. But Marian couldn't see that. She wouldn't see it.

"Fineen, I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry that I still worry you so much. But I can't stop being the Night Watchman. And I can't stop myself from punishing Sir Guy. He hurt you, beyond forgiveness, and like I said, I will not stand for it." Marian said with more conviction than Fineen thought possible. Marian stood and began to put the mask on but her sisters light gasp stopped her hands.

"You won't need to put on the disguise of the Night Watchman to instill fear in him, sister," Fineen said quietly, moving away from the window quickly, her eyes wide in fear. "For Sir Guy has come. He's here and he saw me." Marian dropped the mask back on the bed and started to undress once again. Fineen went to her sister's side and helped her take off her outfit and then passed her the dress from the floor before hanging the Night Watchman disguise back on the mannequin.

"He's going to get his ear ripped off, and perhaps a few other body parts taken from him before he can escape with his filthy life!" Marian growled as she untied her hair, flinging open the door and rushing downstairs. Fineen followed her, stopping half way down the stairs when she saw Guy standing tall before Sir Edward's and Marian's cruel glare, his brows furrowed. When he looked up at Fineen, his expression softened slightly, but his attention was turned towards Marian.

"How dare you take my _sister_ as your wife without my father's consent? She is much too young to marry and I will not allow her to endanger her life living with you! You will divorce her, quietly if you must to save what reputation you have left, and you will leave my family alone! Do I make myself clear, Sir Guy?" Marian yelled, getting up in Sir Guy's face and forcing him to slowly step backwards outside. Fineen followed them and was stopped just short of passing the threshold by her father.

"Let your sister handle this, Fineen. We will make things right!" Sir Edward whispered to his daughter. Fineen bit her lip nervously, watching her sister continue to insult Guy loudly. Guy said nothing, though, which was quite unusual. His gaze occasionally flicked over to his young wife, but he listened to Marian's pain voiced as her foul and insulting words were directed at him and his reputation. He deserved every word. But he would not change his mind about marrying Fineen.

When Marian finally finished her angry rant, she backhanded Sir Guy across the face. He stumbled backwards and landed on his rear, not expecting her to react so strongly.

"Marian!" Fineen gasped, ripping herself from her father's grip and rushing to Guy's side. She dropped to her knees beside him and gently touched his arm as he began to sit up slowly. His eyes roved up to Fineen's worried face and he suddenly felt uncomfortable under her pitying gaze. Fineen felt equally uncomfortable. Guy's gaze had changed from that of complete possession to guilt and shame. She felt her sister's and father's gaze boring into the back of her head and she wondered why she had rushed to his side without thinking and so willingly. She could care less about what her sister did or said to him. Fineen was just as upset and unforgiving as Marian was. But something was different.

"A-Are you alright?" Fineen finally whispered, dragging her sea-green eyes away from his confused expression and helped him stand back up. As she was about to step away from him, removing her hands from his arm in the process, Guy stopped her, catching her hands in his leather-gloved ones. Fineen pursed her lips, slowly turning her gaze up to his, wondering what he was doing. She was feeling beyond uncomfortable and her head was suddenly spinning.

"I'm fine. But that is a question I should be asking you, Fineen." He whispered back. Fineen dropped her eyes and released his hands quickly and turned to see Marian standing by their father, his hand gripping her arm tightly. Marian's fierce gaze was pointed towards Guy and then it turned to her sister. When Marian motioned for Fineen to come back in the house, she hesitated for a moment but took a few steps to her sister's awaiting arms. But something made her stop just short of reaching her. Fineen chanced a look back at Guy and that's when she felt it, that sharp pang of unwanted guilt and longing. Ever since she was little, Fineen had dreamed of becoming someone's wife and having children. She had made herself promise long ago that if she ever did marry, whether it was to someone who she chose for love or to someone her father chose for convenience, Fineen would try to make that marriage work no matter what. And suddenly, much to her horror and disappointment, she remembered that personal promise and Fineen felt compelled to keep it. Guy had hurt her, and there was no forgetting that. But that little girl part of her that was still waiting for her prince wanted more than anything to make things work.

Fineen turned back to her sister and saw that Marian had already guessed her decision and was shaking her head.

"Fineen, don't do this. He can't protect you. He can't protect us now that the sheriff knows that our father was in on this whole plot. He'll be coming for us all soon, and there's nothing your dear husband here can do to protect all of us. He likes to think he has position with the Sheriff, but he doesn't. He's just another puppet." Marian said bitterly. Fineen glanced back at Guy, knowing it was true, but there was that sliver of hope – hope for the best – that kept nagging at her heart, telling her that everything would be fine eventually.

Tears spilled over her eyes as she looked back at her sister, the closest thing she had to a mother, and her dear, dear father. "I'm sorry… I cannot let the tiniest opportunity of keeping you both safe slip through my fingers. If this is the only way, then so be it. I'm sorry, Marian… Father…" Fineen said quietly. She turned towards Guy who stood near their horses, both reins in his gloved hand. His dark brows were furrowed in befuddlement at her actions, but his eyes held understanding, if not a bit of guilt for what he had put into motion. There was a part of him though, that was glad that Fineen had decided to try and work things out, even if it was only meant as a way to protect her family.

"Fineen, I apologize. I do not –" Guy started but stopped when Fineen held her hand up, shaking her head. She did not want to hear his apology. She just wanted to return to the manor and lock herself away.

"I do not want to hear it. Please help me up." Fineen whispered sadly. Guy pursed his lips and complied, folding his hands together as a stirrup and bent down slightly. Fineen placed her foot into his palms and pulled herself up, Guy helping a bit by pushing. Once she was situated on the mare, Guy mounted his own horse and looked down at Marian and Sir Edward. Sir Edward seemed resigned to Fineen's decision, but he knew that the old man was still feeling as ireful as Marian looked. Fineen watched her sister shoot one last pitiful glare at her, spin on her heel, and march back into the house without as much as a goodbye. Sir Edward nodded sadly before following Marian and closing the door behind him.

Fineen stared at the door, tears filling her eyes. She could not come back here, not without feeling the shame and remorse of her leaving the only home she knew for a man who did not love her. Without further urging, Fineen turned the mare sharply and kicked it into a hard gallop back to Locksley Manor, ignoring Guy's call for her. Fineen needed to feel the wind on her face. She needed to feel something other than the pain in her heart and the tears wetting her cheeks.

Guy followed after her quickly, keeping up her hard pace until they reached the manor again. Fineen barely stopped the horse before she jumped off of it, stumbling to her knees before the door, and stayed there, the held back sobs being released. Guy dismounted and went to her side, reaching for her, but stopped. He could not comfort her; he was the wrong person for this situation and it wounded him deeply.

Bending down into a crouch just behind her, he again reached out to touch her shoulder. "Fineen, I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you." Guy said simply, his voice sincere but it still held that gruffness that just never seemed to go away. Fineen quieted slightly, suddenly feeling Guy's hand on her shoulder. She tensed at the contact, but did not move away. She did not want his attempt at a 'comforting touch', and she most definitely did not want to hear his apology. Fineen wanted to be alone, to grieve.

"Please say something… Fineen…?" He whispered, suddenly sounding desperate for Fineen say anything to him. Fineen sat up slightly, sniffing and wiping away her tears with her sleeve before she looked back at Guy, her brows furrowed in a glare but her eyes revealing so much sorrow. Guy's heart started to pound and again that tormenting emotion of anguish for this girl he had so cruelly ripped away from everyone she loved, all for the sake of revenge.

"What is there to say, Sir Guy? I have nothing now. You own every part of me and my family. I do not want your apology. Not until I think you have earned my forgiveness, and even then, there is a very slim chance that I shall ever forgive you for what you've done." Fineen said bitterly, more tears spilling down her ashen cheeks. Guy looked away, unable to handle her piercing gaze.

Fineen slowly stood to her feet, again wiping her face once more before moving to go into the house. Guy impulsively reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Fineen did not look back, but the quickened rise and fall of her shoulders told him enough of how she felt.

"I am leaving for Nottingham Castle to plead your case to the Sheriff. I cannot guarantee that Marian and Sir Edward will not be arrested, but I can promise you that no harm will befall them while I am still around and you are my wife. I give you my word, Fineen." Guy insisted, releasing her arm. Fineen barely glanced over her shoulder at him, but it was enough of an acknowledging look that made Guy move towards his horse with more certainty that he could keep Marian and Sir Edward safe.

"I won't be back for a while. Please do your best to stay out of trouble." Guy said with a hint of warning lacing his tone. Fineen mentally cringed and forced her lead feet to move. She reached the door and was just turning to close it when she glimpsed Guy's parting glance. It was one of fear for her safety, and the want to earn her forgiveness any way possible. He was doing everything he could to help her, and suddenly that longing appeared again… Fineen quickly closed the door on Guy's emotion-inducing expression, as well as on all those unwanted emotions. She could not feel this way; she _would not_ feel this way.

Guy released a small sigh, turning his horse sharply and kicking it into a gallop. He would be home within a few weeks, five at most. There were things to be done in Nottingham concerning Marian and Sir Edward, but also with other pressing issues that he was sure the Sheriff would force him to complete while he was there. And he hoped dearly that Fineen would still be there when he came back….

**A/N: And so, there ends the story. I don't know if I'm going to continue it (or start from the beginning for that matter) because I'm just so busy and I hardly ever have time to write anymore. Grad is coming up fast and there are so many last minute details to deal with. ARGH! It's almost been impossible to breathe! Anywho, hope you liked this small snip-it. I would like to write more, for sure, but I just need the time, energy, will-power, and brain-power to do so. I loved this series, and I had been interested for a while to add a younger sister to the mix. It feels like it fits. Marian and Robin can be together, and Guy can get over himself by chasing another XD Constructive criticism is very welcome! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
